Star Wars Meets Resident Evil
by Jenny-The-Jedi-Girl
Summary: obiwan and quigon crash land in racoon city


Star Wars Meets Resident Evil  
  
  
  
Summery: Obiwan and Quigon crash land in racoon city. Copyright: I do not own any one in this story. Feedback: Pleasee give me lots of this, I need to know if I'm a good writer or not. Timeline: Obiwan is 18.  
  
Obiwan Kenobi and his master Quigon Jinn are traveling threw space on there way to a lovly planet for a vacation when suddenly there ship starts acting up:  
  
Obiwan: Master, some things wrong with the ship it's not on course any more!  
  
Quigon: Obiwan calm your self, now find out what is wrong, use the force.  
  
Obiwan: Yes master i am sorry i will remain calm,(obiwan closes his eyes and uses the force to find the problem once he finds it he opens his eyes)  
  
Obiwan: Master, the hyper drive is gone we will need a new one by the looks of it.  
  
Quigon: sighs and says: well this is not good find the nearest planet and go there we are getting low on fuel.  
  
Obiwan: yes master( looks on the computer screen to find the closet planet and finds one.  
  
Obiwan: Matser, the nearest planet is a planet called Earth.  
  
Quigon: earth? Never heard of that planet before, well we don't have much choice go there and find some where to land.  
  
Obiwan: Yes master.  
  
Obiwan takes the ship to earth, but more problems arise and soon they are about to crash and obiwan looks for a place to try and land it.  
  
They both hang on as obiwan lands the ship some what smoothly on what looks to be the roof of a police building.  
  
As they both get out they look around the town as obiwan says: Master this town gives me the creeps, looks like no one is here and it smell's.  
  
Quigon: Yes well we better find out just where we are first.  
  
Obiwan: Master, i think i know where we are.  
  
Quigon: then where are we obiwan?  
  
Obiwan: Points to a sign he see's and he reads: we are in RACOON CITY master.  
  
Quigon: racoon city? What a odd name for a city.  
  
Obiwan: Master, do you feel that?  
  
Quigon closes his eyes and can feel the darkness that his apprentice feels as well and opens his eye's.  
  
Quigon: Yes obiwan i can feel the darkness that is in this place we must be carefull.  
  
Obiwan: Yes master.  
  
They jump off of the roof of the police building and take in there surounding's as they now slowly walk down the street.  
  
As they walk down the street they look to all the cars and trucks along the side of the road and notice that most of them are either bashed in or torn apart in places and they both wonder what could of caused them to look this way.  
  
They listen as they here howls way off in the distance and they hear the wind blowing in the distance trees as well and they both wondered why it's so silent here.  
  
As they walk down the street obiwan stops: Master did u hear that? I thought i heard some thing!  
  
Quigon stops and turns to look at obiwan: Obiwan i do not hear any....... he stops in mid sentance as he does hear some thing!  
  
Obiwan: it sounds like some one crying.  
  
Quigon: nods in deed it does lets see if we can help.  
  
Obiwan follows his master as they follow the sound into a little dinner and once in side they find who is crying.  
  
They both look to a little girl sitting on a bar stool face in hands crying, she has blond hair, and blue eyes. The little girl jumps as she did not hear them come in the dinner and points a sling shot at them and says scared: who are you!!??  
  
Quigon: we mean you no harm we crashed landed here and was wondering where every one went to.. I am Quigon and this is Obiwan who are you? The little girl puts down her sling shot as she feels she can trust them and see's there not like the others and says: my name is Sherry, Sherry Birkin.  
  
Obiwan and Quigon look at each other then back at sherry,  
  
Obiwan: nice to meet you sherry,  
  
Quigon: nice to meet as well sherry.  
  
Sherry: you guys aren't really from around here are you?  
  
Quigon: no out ship crash landed here on our way to a lovly planet for a vacation.  
  
Obiwan: mubbles some vacation, Quigon gives obiwan a look and obiwan shuts up.  
  
Quigon turns back to sherry: where are your parents sherry?  
  
Sherry: looks down sadness on her face my mom was killed by my father or at least i thoguht she was killed but shortly after that i found out that they where turned into............  
  
Obiwan: into what sherry?  
  
Sherry whispers some thing they can't here,  
  
Quigon: what was that sherry?  
  
Sherry looks back up to them and says: they where turned into zombies!!!!!!  
  
Obiwan almost laughs and says: sherry there's no such things as zombies, quigon agrees.  
  
Sherry: i know what I'm talking about would you like me to explain how they got that way then will you belive me??  
  
Quigon: jedi belive in having a open mind so, looks to obiwan then back to sherry , we will listen.  
  
Sherry: well it started when umbrella tried to take my dad's life's work, well my dad couldn't let that happen so he injected him self with the T viris that what his life work was, well once he injected him self with it, it changed him into a monster, people started calling him:Nemesis, my mom tried to save him, but it was to late he was to far gone and... and..he..killed my mom thats when i ran away.. Because now..he's after..me and.. wants..to..kill....me...tooo.... breaks down and crys...  
  
Obiwan goes over and hugs sherry gently and says as his master comes up to them as well: don't worry me and my master will keep you safe no harm will come to you i promiss. Quigon: yes we will do all that we can to protect you sherry we promiss...  
  
Sherry: looks up to them as obiwan pulls away slowly: thank you both i don't know how much longer i would of made it on my.... she smiles at them as they smile back to her...  
  
Quigon: well lets see if we can find a safer place to go shall we?  
  
Sherry: i know a place it's just up the road a bit.  
  
Obiwan: well lets get going it's not to safe here.  
  
As they get ready to leave the dinner they hear this very loud roar, they all 3 stop and obiwan whispers: whats that? Sherry whispers: thats........Nemesis!!  
  
Obi-Wan looks to Qui-Gon, hopefully, for some kind of an idea.  
  
Qui-Gon: Maybe we should take the back way.  
  
Sherry: We don''t have a back way.  
  
Qui-Gon: Then we will make one. Let''s go.  
  
They run to the back of the diner. Qui-Gon ignites his lightsaber and cuts a big  
  
hole in the wall. He then puts his saber away and quickly crawls through the hole, followed by Sherry and Obi-Wan.  
  
Once free from the diner, they run towards the woods.  
  
Sherry: There''s a house in the woods I''ve heard about; we might be safe there.  
  
Obi-Wan: Do you know where the house is, Sherry?  
  
Sherry: Yeah, I think I have an idea. I heard my mom talking about it one time. It  
  
should just be up ahead some.  
  
Qui-Gon: Then lead the way, Sherry, and we will follow you.  
  
They run further into the woods, now lead by Sherry. After almost an hour of running, Qui-Gon calls for a break. Exhausted, they pass around a water container as they rest on some old logs.  
  
Sherry: I don''t think the house is much further.  
  
Qui-Gon: Good. It''s not safe out here in the open. I''ll feel better once we reach shelter.  
  
Obi-Wan: I agree, Master. It''s creepy out here. I feel like even the crows are watching us.  
  
Sherry: They probably are. I think they may have gotten infected with something called the G virus. It''s not as bad as the T virus, but it still is deadly. It slowly turns you into a monster.  
  
Obi-Wan looks to Qui-Gon with an expression that could only mean ""What have we gotten out selves into here..?""  
  
But Qui-Gon ignores him. He stands suddenly and heads off with a strange new decisiveness on their route.  
  
Qui-Gon: I think it''s time we got going.  
  
Obi-Wan and Sherry follow Qui-Gon as he now seems to know where he is going. Obi-Wan wonders about this puzzling turn of events; neither he nor his Master have ever been in this area before. But he says nothing of his suspicions and dutifully trails behind Qui-Gon and Sherry.  
  
After traveling a bit deeper into the woods, Sherry suddenly points to a large building ahead.  
  
Sherry: There it is!  
  
Obi-Wan stares in shock; this ""house"" is enormous.  
  
Obi-Wan: That''s the house? It looks more like a mansion!  
  
Qui-Gon heedlessly runs ahead to the house and flings open the door. Obi- Wan and Sherry quickly follow him inside.  
  
Obi-Wan closes the door and locks it behind them. He finds Qui-Gon standing in what looks to be a living room, his head bowed, eyes closed.  
  
Obi-Wan feels something is not right here. He feels..darkness. Afraid and confused, he walks to where his Master kneels.  
  
Obi-Wan: Master?  
  
Qui-Gon raises his head. But when he opens his eyes, it is not Qui-Gon''s eyes Obi-Wan sees. Instead, his gray gaze meets that of a monster''s glowing red visage.  
  
The stranger that is now his Master grabs the young Jedi by the throat and lifts him high into the air. And when he speaks, the unfamiliar voice sends a chill up Obi-Wan''s spine.  
  
Qui-Gon: YOUR MASTER IS NO LONGER HERE YOUNG PADAWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
